Batman versus Predator
Batman versus Predator is a comic book crossover featuring a duel between Batman and the creature from the Predator film. It was written by Dave Gibbons, with art by Andy Kubert and published by Dark Horse Comics in 1991. This story is separate from either series canon. In 1995, a sequel was published called Batman versus Predator II: Bloodmatch. It was written by Doug Moench, with art by Paul Gulacy and Terry Austin. In this one, Batman gets help from Huntress in taking down the Predator. A third series, Batman versus Predator III: Blood Ties has been published in 1997. Written by Chuck Dixon, the story featured a father-son Predator duo taking on Batman and Robin. Mr. Freeze is the only Batman super-villain to have appeared in a Batman versus Predator story in this comic book. These three series are not considered canon in neither Batman nor the Predator lore. Plot The first book opens with a boxing match in Gotham. Each of the fighters are backed by two of Gotham’s biggest gangsters. When the winner of the fight is killed in his apartment shortly after the bout Batman is called to help investigate the crime. At first many believe the rival boss was angered by his fighter losing but the dead fighter had his spine and skull ripped out, which would be very unusual for a regular mob killer to do. Batman’s main goal early on is to avoid a battle on the streets of Gotham between the two mob bosses. Batman soon pinpoints the Predator’s hideout. In a deadly duel he comes close to losing his life to the Predator. After defeating Batman the Predator begins to take out the mob bosses in a calculated fashion. Batman tries to recover from his injuries as fast as he can: he cannot even leave his bed, but the body count rises in his absence. Towards the end of the story with two mob bosses, the mayor, and countless others dead a countdown is initiated by the National Guard and SWAT. At the end of the countdown they plan to flush the Predator out of hiding by searching street by street. Batman, nowhere near healed but able to walk, plans one last face-to-face match with the Predator, using a specially-designed sonar suit to increase his strength and compensate for the Predator's stealth technology. After a prolonged battle, beginning on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department and ending on the outskirts of Wayne Manor (after a brief scuffle in the Batcave), Batman defeats the Predator, which subsequently kills itself after its ship has landed. In recognition of his victory, the Predator commander presents Batman with the sword that the Predator used to slay itself before his ship departs, leaving Batman confident that the Predators will not return after having met what lives in Gotham. Collected editions The series have been collected into trade paperbacks: *''Batman Versus Predator'' #1-3 *writer=Dave Gibbons *penciller=Andy Kubert *notes=The original series was published jointly by DC Comics and Dark Horse Comics. *''Batman Versus Predator II: Bloodmatch'' #1-4 *writer=Doug Moench *penciller=Paul Gulacy *notes=The original series was published jointly by DC Comics and Dark Horse Comics. *color=y *''Batman Versus Predator III: Blood Ties'' #1-4 *writer=Chuck Dixon *penciller=Rodolfo Damaggio *notes=The original series was published jointly by DC Comics and Dark Horse Comics. A British editions was published by Titan Books, also in 1998 — ISBN 1563894181 Appearances Individuals *Batman *Yautja Hunter *Robin *Mr. Freeze Category:Elseworlds Category:Crossovers